


The Twilight Tales

by MissDawsonHadleyRivers



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Random - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDawsonHadleyRivers/pseuds/MissDawsonHadleyRivers
Summary: A saga of Twilight oneshots. Will mostly be Alice and Jasper, but probably will include some other couples. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale





	The Twilight Tales

Emmett stumbled through the door, blood dripping from his lips. Rosalie looked up startled "Emmett! What happened?" She was at his side in an instant, turning his head towards her. Emmett flinched away from her. He really was a monster now, he didn't deserve to be anywhere near such an angel.

"Emmett?" Rosalie's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked at the floor, unable to look into her eyes. He was sure he would see disgust and anger, and although he deserved it, he couldn't bare to see it. "I lost control. I was in an alley and there was a man, his blood just smelled so, so good. I couldn't resist… by the time I got control of myself… it was too late." Rosalie's eyes widened and her hand fell from his arm as she stepped back. Emmett closed his eyes as he felt her move away.

He looked at Carlisle and Esme. He could still hold their gaze, but only just. He had failed them both. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Carlisle was silent for a moment "It's alright." He said finally.

Emmett shook his head "No, its not. A man is dead because of me!"

"Well, yes. It's not alright, but…" Carlisle trailed off, unsure of how to put his thoughts into words.

"But we forgive you." Esme supplied.

"Really?" Emmett asked sceptically.

Rosalie placed her hand on his much larger one. "Yes." Emmett turned to look at her in astonishment. Sensing that they needed some time alone, Esme and Carlisle discreetly left the room. Rosalie ran her other hand comfortingly over Emmett's tense jaw.

"I killed someone, Rose. I'm a monster." For the first time, he understood Edward's self-loathing belief that he was a monster.

"No, you're not Emmett." Rosalie told him firmly.

Emmett couldn't bring himself to believe her. "How can you even bare to look at me?"

"Because I love you." Rosalie said simply.

"You've never lost control."

"I've killed people."

Emmett immediately knew who she meant. He thought of the men who had hurt Rosalie and his fists clenched. "They were different. They attacked you, they deserved death. And you didn't drink their blood."

"I was very careful not to spill their blood, otherwise I probably would have."

"The man didn't have any of his blood spilled. Until I spilled it, that is." He said darkly. "I don't understand, normally I can walk around humans absolutely fine, but this man, his blood… I can't describe it, it was just…"

"Carlisle told me that sometimes that happens, there is one human whose blood almost calls to one particular vampire. Even mature vampires can't always resist it. Its not your fault, Emmett."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie and held her tight, muttering over and over into her hair "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Rosalie caressed his hair gently. They stayed that way for hours. Then Emmett pulled away.

"I need to hunt." He was determined to quench his thirst on animal blood so that he would never again spill an innocent human's blood. Rosalie nodded and together they flew out of the door, into the forest.


End file.
